


Memories from the Past (One-Shot)

by LadyAngelMarie



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAngelMarie/pseuds/LadyAngelMarie
Summary: True love never dies, it only grows older with time.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 2





	Memories from the Past (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Grab the tissues

I stare down at her, I know she doesn't remember me, but I still talk to her, remind her of us--together, hoping even for one second she will come back to me. I know they say it's not possible, that is what I keep telling myself, but, while my brain listens, my heart refuses.

I remember the first day we met.

I was leaving the nurse’s office after getting an ice pack for my wrist. Earlier today I was talking on my phone when I tripped over the curb and landed on my wrist wrong. My wrist was pretty swollen, but it wasn’t broken just sprained really bad and hurts like hell. I was walking up the stairs when she slipped and fell forward, landing awkwardly on her arm. I could tell, by the landing alone, that she had broken her arm.

"Hey you ok?" I asked as I reached out for her.

She was clutching her arm with tears in her eyes, "I...I think I broke my arm."

She was in a lot of pain and her arm and wrist were starting to swell.

I took the ice pack and gently placed it on her wrist, "this should help with the swelling, but we need to get you to the hospital." I didn’t even give her time to protest as I grabbed her things and lead her to the office. I let them know what was going on.

"I'm Edward by the way; sorry I forgot to introduce myself back there."

"It's ok, I'm Bella."

"The chief’s daughter?"

She sighed and winced, "yeah that's me."

"Cool, your dad and my dad are pretty good friends. They go fishing once in a while."

"Cool."

The drive there was short, Forks being such a small town and all. I parked in the emergency parking area and helped her out of the car. Her breaths were coming out in pants, so I knew the pain must be getting worse.

Once inside I gently sat her in one of the chairs and went to the nurse’s station. I had them page my dad who I knew would be working.

"Edward, what are you doing here son, are you ok?" He started checking me over.

"Dad stop! I'm fine, look it’s not me it’s Bella. She needs help. She fell and I think she broke her arm."

He looked over at her and had a nearby nurse help her into a wheelchair and bring her into a room. The nurse helped her onto the bed and gently laid her down, doing everything not to jostle her arm.

"Bella, are you allergic to anything?"

"Just codeine, it makes my itch."

"Ok, I need to call your dad, so he can sign off on consent forms.”

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation, "Doctor, Chief Swan is here."

She opened the door and the chief walked in with a concern look on his face, "Bella, what happened?"

"I'm fine dad, I just tripped going up the stairs at school, I went to catch myself and landed on my arm wrong."

"Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

Her cheeks went red with embarrassment. The chief turned and looked at me, "thank you for taking care of her, Edward."

"It was no problem chief, but I better get back to school. If it's ok with you, I will bring Bella's homework over after school."

"That would be wonderful son, thank you."

"It's no problem,” I looked over at a sleeping Bella and let out a chuckle.

"She doesn't handle pain medicine well; it has always knocked her out."

"I see that."

"Edward, would you mind stepping outside a minute? I will write you an excuse when I am done here."

I stepped outside the door, but I can still hear them talking.

"Ok, Charlie, we are going to wheel her down to X-Ray to see how bad the break is, hopefully it's nothing serious and she won't need surgery."

"Thanks, Carlisle."

*Present Day*

I hold her hand, as she lay sleeping. She’s as beautiful today, as she was the day I met her. I look down at her arm. I could still make out the scar from her surgery all those years ago.

I feel her move and I look down to see her staring at me. I smile at her while she looks at me, not knowing who I am or who our children are. She never tries to remove her hand from mine, though. Her brown eyes look into mine. Can she see all the love I have for her? How much I miss holding her? Slowly the light returns to her eyes, and her face lights up, she knows me! Oh, how I wished for this day to come, "love, do you know who I am?"

She caress my face with her free hand, her eyes tell me everything, she knows who I am, she remembers me, the tears fall down my face, "oh, love, how I have missed you. I love you so much!"

Though, she can't say it verbally, she tells me it through the look on her face, it was always so easy to read.

She releases my face and pulls back the covers. She wants me to lay with her, so I do. I pull her to me where she still fits like a glove with her head resting under my chin. For the first time in years I feel whole again, our hearts beat as one.

"I love you my Bella, to think if you hadn't fell that day I might not have ever known you, you might not have given me three wonderful children, who gave us grandchildren. You have held my heart since that day and I never want it back. It forever belonged to you." I told her.

I could feel the wetness on my shirt from her tears. I kissed her forehead as she snuggled into my side.

***********

We don’t know why some things happen...but we do know that love and beautiful memories outlast the pain of grief. And we know that there’s a place inside the heart where love lives forever….and where nothing beautiful can ever be forgotten.

Edward and Bella lived a long and happy life together. Though, illness to one took her away for a short time, they found each other, again. A love like theirs, no one could ever separate.

I can still hear the sniffles of my parents, I never really knew my great-grandparents, Nana Bella got sick before I was born and Papa Edward never left her side. I look down at the headstone that reads 'Edward Anthony Cullen born June 20th 1982 died May 20th, 2054 and Isabella ‘Bella’ Cullen born September 13th 1982 died May 20th, 2054. On the back it read Bella and Edward departed this world on May 20th 2054 together, the love shared by these two, not even death could separate.


End file.
